werewolf girl
by hovela
Summary: Bella is a werewolf. She is friends with the Volturi. She is moving to Forks. But in La Push there is a volf clan with a new alpha. Bella/Jacob/Sam/Embry/Seth
1. summary

Summary.

Bella is a werewolf. she is friends with the Volturi. She is moving to Forks. But in La Push there are a volf clan with a new alpha.


	2. Chapter 1

Werewolf girl.

This is another holiday to Italy. I usually come here with friends, but this time I came alone. I come to Italy for 2 weeks. This time I spend shopping for designer clothes and visiting my friends. Soon I will be with them. They are living in a castle. I know you think it's just a big villa, but no it's a real Castle! OH, I forgot I didn't tell you what is their name. OK, so here it goes, they are THE VOLTURI!

A/N dadadamm! Didn't see that one coming did you? HA!

So Volturi are my friends. There is just one thing that still sometimes creeps me out. They are Vampires. Yes, living, breathing Vampires .OK, not living, but still Vampires. I know you're wondering how I met them. Well long story short. I came to Italy my first year of course I visited a lot of sightseeing's. I went to Volterra and went on a tour to the castle. There were some other people. When we got inside a dude named Aro shake everybody's hands, but when he shakes mine his face was in shock. He took me to another room. He said that I was special and they are going to tell me a secret. We went back in the throne room, but there weren't any other tourists left. So he told me about vampires and everything. We became great friends. The rest of the Volturi taught me everything they knew. So now I know everything they know. So now I know everything there is to know about supernatural.

Ok so I come here every year to visit my friends.

Now I'm driving to my friends' house. As I got closer I started to feel stranger. I decided I better get out of the car and not drive for a while. I stopped in a dirt road. I got out and went into the forest. Suddenly everything started to blur and feel hot. I remembered that werewolves do that before their first phasing and they explode their clothes in process. So I fast pulled off my clothes and then I just exploded.

Who phased? - Jared.

I don't know everybody we know who could have, already phased. – Sam.

Hello, who is this? – Paul.

Ciao, lupi mannari qualcuno parla italiano? – Bella.

What did she say? – Jacob.

I don't know. – Seth.

Jake is that you? – Bella.

How did you know my name? – Jacob.

OH shit! Bye, see you soon. – Bella.

Wait! – Jared.

But I already phased and put my clothes on. How in the heck I'm a werewolf? Now how do I tell this to the Volturi? Vamps and wolves are enemies. I went back to my car thinking of a way I can explain this. So I got into my car and drove to the castle. I went in and went to the throne room. As I got there Aro, Marcus, Caius and all the other members were in the throne room.

Bella: Hey you all!

Jane: Hey girl I missed you so much!

Then she came rushing to me and me a bear hug.

Jane: Jeesh, Bella you are hot and you stink.

Bella: Yeah, I have been meaning to tell you that I'm a werewolf.

Aro: What? How is this possible?

He actually shrieked in high pitched girl voice.

Bella: I don't know I just phased on the way here.

Felix: Yes! She can now wrestle with us!

Bella: No way I'm wrestling with you.

Felix: Aw, come on!

Bella: Aro is there a werewolf or vampire clan in Forks?

Aro: There are vampires- Cullen's, but I don't know about the wolves

Bella: can we call them?

Aro: of course.

* * *

A/N. Ciao, lupi mannari qualcuno parla italiano? - Hello, werewolves does anyone speak Italian?


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Aro went away and got his phone. He called the cullens. Right after the first ring someone picked up the phone and answered.

?- Aro, what a nice surprise of calling.

Aro: Hello, Carlisle. Didn't Alice tell you that I was calling?

Carlisle: No, she didn't see you.

Aro: Weird. Ok back to the point. We called to ask you if there are any werewolves in Forks.

Carlisle: No, not in Forks, but in La Push there is. Why the sudden interest?

Aro: Well our friend is a werewolf and she wanted to find out if there are any werewolves in Forks.

Carlisle: a female wolf. I haven't heard that before.

Aro: there aren't any Werewolf females?

Carlisle: Not that I know.

Aro: Well it was nice talking to you Carlisle. Say hello to your family.

Carlisle: Bye.

They hung up and Aro turned to me.

Aro: Well are you going to visit them?

Bella: Actually I'm moving to Forks. My father lives there.

Aro: Ok, but don't tell the werewolves. You can make a little fun out of this.

Jane: Aro I'm surprised you usually don't make fun.

Aro: There are a lot of things that you don't know about me.

Bella: Like…

Aro: Not now.

Bella: Okay, so what we'll be doing for the next 2 weeks?

Jane: Shopping.

Felix: Wrestling.

Jane: No, shopping.

Felix: no, wrestling.

They were arguing about this for 5 minutes. Then someone yelled.

Alec: STOP!

They both stopped arguing because there were only several times that Alec yelled.

Alec: Bella will choose what she will do.

Bella: Well I don't want to wrestle because I don't want to phase and I don't want to shop unless I choose where we will go.

Felix: Aw, come on!

Bella: No, Felix.

Felix: FINE!

Felix yelled and then stomped away muttering something about girls and how they don't want to wrestle and something about pudding. Well, that was random. Ah, now I get it, he will get his revenge with pudding.

Jane: Ok, then we will go shopping.

Aro: but before that, why did you say that you didn't want to phase?

Bella: Because my mind is connected to other wolves of La Push and I don't want them to know where I am or who I am.

Aro: Ok.

Bella: Oh, Aro, I would like to speak to you after shopping.

Aro: Ok.


	4. Chapter 3

So me and Jane went shopping. We went into all the shops in Volterra. We bought 53 bags each, but that's nothing. You should have seen when we shopped for the first time. we bought almost everything in each shop. When we were back we put everything in our rooms and I went to the throne room to see Aro. When I got there I smelled blood. Oh, it is feeding time. Better not disturb. Suddenly I started shaking really fast. Oh, no not here! Then I just exploded. I guess my instincts kicked in. I bursted through the door and growled at all Vampires.

Aro: Bella is that you?

I just nodded as an answer.

Aro: Can the pack hear you?

I nodded no as an answer.

Aro: why don't you phase back, so we can talk.

I ran to my room and phased. I put on some clothes and ran back to the throne room. All the other Vampires had gone away.

Aro: Why did you phased? You said you didn't want to.

Bella: I didn't want to, but I smelled blood. I guess instincts got to me.

Aro: Oh, ok. So we can talk now. What did you wanted to talk about.

Bella: About the "Fun" with the pack. Can I tell them I'm a werewolf or let them guess?

Aro: Let them guess and maybe when they say you're a werewolf maybe try to deny it. And maybe they would provocative you so you phase.

Bella: I will try my best to keep it a secret.

Aro: Ok, but you can tell the Cullens what you are. Because you will be going to school with them. Also don't tell the pack about us. Ok, maybe you can tell, but not straight. Something like doesn't telling our names, telling our powers and so on.

Bella: Ok, there is still one question. What colour is my fur?

Aro: well it's reddish-brown with white and black stripes.

Bella: Cool. So bye.

Aro: Bye.

So my two weeks weren't so different from others. I went shopping, Jane and Heidi gave me makeovers, Felix played pranks on everybody. No one mentioned being a werewolf. Ok, not Felix he teased me about wrestling and about my furry body. Before we know it, it's my last day in Italy. I packed my clothes and some presents that Volturi gave me. One of them was my favorite car in the world Saleen s7 twin turbo in black. OMG, I just love that car. I'm going to drive with this car for forever. When I finished packing I went to throne room to say goodbye to everyone.

Jane: Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!

Heidi: Yeah, me too.

Felix: Bye little sis.

Alec: Bye

Everyone hugged me and said there goodbyes. After that I put my bags in my car and drove away. My flight had gone easy. I was in Phoenix. After 3 days I flayed to Forks – rainiest place on earth. This is going to be hard. In the airport I got my bags and went to meet my father. He was standing in front of his car and when he saw me his smile was bigger than I had ever seen. He hugged me and said.

Charlie: Hey, Bella welcome home.

Bella: Good to be here.

Charlie: Wow, Bella have you grown?

Bella: Not that I noticed. Maybe you just gotten shorter.

Charlie: Ha ha, same old Bella. Joking about everything.

Bella: Well, we better got home.

Charlie: Ok.


	5. Chapter 4

We got in the car and drove home. When we got home Charlie took out the Pizza he had been ordered before I arrived.

Bella: Dad, before I forget my new car is going to arrive tomorrow morning. So I can drive with it to school.

Charlie: You have a new car? What kind of car?

Bella: It's Saleen S7 Twin turbo in black.

Charlie: That's so cool. Can I try it out?

Bella: You just sounded like a little kid. But sure you can try it out.

Charlie: Hurray! I CAN TRY OUT A COOL CAR! Yeah!

I just laughed about how Charlie reacted. It's just so funny. He looked like a little kid on the Christmas morning getting his most wanted toy. Anyway it was time to go to bed. I told Charlie good night and went upstairs. My room hasn't changed since last time I saw it. It was last year. I changed into my night clothes and went in the bed thinking about the day I had. And thinking what will happen tomorrow in school.

Next Day.

I woke up and did my usual morning routine. When I got dressed. I froze in front my mirror. I looked different. How I didn't notice this before? I had a six pack. A BLOODY SIX PACK! How in the heck? I also have bigger muscles everywhere. I also have a nice tan. I have grown a couple of inches, now I'm about 6,1 feet tall. I wore something simple yet to stand out. I saw that my car has arrived at early morning. I went down to the kitchen to find a note and my car keys. The note said.

Bella.

The car arrived at morning Here is the keys. I took it out for a spin. It was AWESOME!

Good luck in school.

Love Dad.

After reading the note I just have to tease Charlie at the evening. I made a quick breakfast and then went to school. I just love that new car smell! Don't you love it? Anyway I drifted in the schools parking lot. Every eye was on me. I slowly got out of my car, got my bag and locked the car. The whispers started to rise. They didn't know that I heard everything. All Boys and girls were the same. Girls-jealous, Boys-filled with lust. There also were the Cullens. They all looked like they smelled something really bad. I guess there will be a surprise for them at lunch. For now I have go to the office to get my school papers. When I got them I looked at my class schedule.

Chemistry

French

Physics

History

Biology

Gym

Oh, no! I have to wait 4 hours to annoy Cullens. Then it better be good. Anyway I'm of to Chemistry. Yay, my favorite subject, NOT! Good thing there are only two subjects that I don't like. 1. Chemistry as you already know. 2. Physics, it is total torture.

* * *

by the way thanks for the support I am going to continue and write more storys. thank you guys.


End file.
